


Cousin's Cousin

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Ever After (1998), Ever After (Musical)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Internal Monologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: It has only been a couple hours, yet Henry is already starting to tumble head over heels. Musicalverse, movieverse, AU.





	Cousin's Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Ever After_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong 20th Century Fox and whoever owns the rights to the musical.

"Idiot!" Henry scolded himself for the eighth time in three hours as he strode down a corridor. "Why _did_ I say her cousin had told me all about her?!"

_You didn't want her to leave_ , a voice sounding very much like Captain Laurent explained to him.

"True," the prince admitted.

_The two of you dancing in circles about her cousin. When it was **herself** you were most interested in._

He loudly sighed. "Yes..."

_Which worked out so well_ , the voice pointed out dryly. _Because you didn't find out anything about her due to falsely claiming to already knowing of her. Wishing you could do that whole conversation over now, are you not?_

"Yet I did manage to get her name before she disappeared." Henry smirked. He had felt like he'd won a joust when the red-haired comtesse finally told him.

_And look at the mess you've made for yourself! No doubt the whole court is now atwitter by their crown prince inquiring about the Comtesse de Lancret. (When is the last time you've made such a fool of yourself over a lady?) Not even the old Grande Dames have heard of her_.

"My inquiries were subtle, befitting a prince," Henry protested while rounding a corner.

_Naturally. Yet here you are: no one knows who she is nor where to find her. …And you never did learn who her cousin is._

"I will see her again." His eyes flashed with determination.

_Yes? And then? Will she be as pleased as you to meet once more?_

The prince frowned.

_Do you truly think the comtesse has her head in the clouds like you, dreaming of another encounter? She obviously was less than impressed when you complimented her smile. And she all but called you arrogant to your face over those prisoners._

"The prisoners!" Henry nearly shouted. With a new burst of energy, he broke into a run.

Now _there_ was something he could do! He would request his father to release them!

_And then?_

Henry grinned. "And then we shall see."

THE END


End file.
